kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Cameo Characters
Halsey Ghost (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) Kavra's Classmate This character has an obese build with peach skin. He wears grey pants and a grey sleeveless shirt. He has black hair spiked to his right and wears a black fedora with a white strap. He also dons a black eye patch that covers his left. Sia Cheap Thrills (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) The DJ This character has an obese build with tan skin. He has neon blue hair styled into a faux hawk. He wears silver headphones on his head and a pair of black shutter shades. He also dons a black tank top. The bottom half of his body is currently unseen. Galantis No Money (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) Lunch Lady #1 This character has a petite build with a peach skin tone. She has black, glossy hair tied into a ponytail that hangs over her right shoulder. She dons a white tank top. Her lower body's appearance is currently unknown. Lunch Lady #2 This character has a petite build with a peach skin tone. She has long, straight pink glossy hair. She dons a white tank top. Her lower body's appearance is currently unknown. Student #1 This student has a dainty build with a grey skin tone. He has brown hair styled into a faux hawk, covered under a brown and red baseball cap. He wears a black leather jacket and a blue motorcycle t-shirt. He also dons a pair of grey denim jeans and a pair of green sneakers. Student #2 This student has an obese build with a peach skin tone. She has long, blonde hair that extends to the chest. She wears a grey coat with a green floral t-shirt. She also dons blue denim shorts and a pair of black sandals. Student #3 This student has an obese build with a tanned skin tone. He has brown hair styked into a faux hawk. He wears a green football t-shirt along with grey denim pants and a pair of green sneakers. BULLY -Part 2 (ROBLOX STORY) The Twin Murderers These two are identical to each other. They have an obese build with a dark skin tone. They wear the orange prisoner jumpsuit. The Hackers The group of hackers all wear the orange prisoner jumpsuit. They all have an obese build with a peach skin tone. Male hacker #1 has black hair spiked ot his right. Male hacker #2 has black hair styled into a faux hawk. Female hacker #1 has long, straight black hair accompanied by a red plastic headband. Female hacker #4 has black glossy hair tied into a ponytail that hangs on her right shoulder. Female Murderer She has an obese build with a dark skin tone. She has long pink hair tied into a large bun. She wears the orange prisoner jumpsuit. SLEEPOVER Cameo Students these students never made any lines in the series. all we know about them they all are meanies helpers time to time. Some of them has an obese built while others have normal looks WIP SCHOOL TRAGEDY Cameo Students These students are all R15 and has quite complex avatars. Canteen Chef This character wears a pizza chef outfit which looks similar to the work at the pizza place chef outfit we see on its icon. WIP Category:Characters Category:Minors Category:Unnamed Characters